The Baby Sitch
by Sol93
Summary: Kim is dealing with a difficult choice, when she finds out that she is pregnant at eighteen years old. Now she has to choose between keeping the baby or attending to college. But what will Ron say about this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, i'm back with a new KP story. I've been thinking of doing this story for a very long time.**

 **My English is not so very good, but i'm trying.**

* * *

It's summer vacation in Middleton, and it's been one month since the lordwardians invasion and graduation. And many houses and buildings got wrecked by them. Even the Possible house, since then the Possible's had to rebuild their house. Kim's parents and brother had to move in to a hotel, but not Kim. She had convinced them that she wanted to move in with Ron at his house. They didn't like the idea at first, but since Kim was leaving for college next month, they said yes. Even Ron's parents did. And she wanted to spend much time with Ron until the day she was leaving. Harvard Law school had approved her application, and she was so happy for that.

Ron was also very happy that Kim moved in with him for a little while. He loved to share a bedroom with his girlfriend. But their parents were very strict about them two sharing a bed. Kim had to sleep on his couch in his room, and Ron had sleep in his bed. But at night, Kim snuck over to Ron's bed to cuddle.

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Middleton, and the sun was shining. Ron was working today, and Kim had her day off. In the Stoppable house Kim were standing in the bathroom and was staring at a pregnancy test waiting for the answer. For a while now she hasn't had her period, and it got her worried. And every morning she had morning sickness. She used birth control pills every day. Could she had forget to take one? Kim walked over to the sink and grabbed the test and looked at it. Her eyes widened, it was positive.

Kim couldn't believe it. She sat down on the toilet, still staring at the test. She started to cry, but it was not happy tears. She was just eighteen years old and is leaving for college next month. Kim was going to study law on Harvard Law school. And she didn't want a baby ruin that for her. She is too young to be a mom. Raising a baby while attending college, can be very expensive. How could she and Ron be so careless? How is she going to tell Ron about this? Or her parents? Her parents would be so mad at her.

She always wanted to start a family with Ron, but this wasn't the right time. Kim knew she couldn't keep the baby. And she knew what she had to do, there was no other solution.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Kim? Is everything alright?" It was Mrs Stoppable voice.

Kim wiped her tears away, she took a big breath, and walked over to the door. She hid her test in her pocket and opened the door. Kim smiled to Mrs Stoppable, who smiled back to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kim lied, and nodded.

"That's good. Can you watch Hana for a few hours? I have to do some errands." Mrs Stoppable asked.

"Sure, no problem." Kim smiled, and shrugged.

"Thank you, Kim." Mrs Stoppable said and grabbed her purse and walked over to the door. "Hana is asleep, so I don't think she will bother you so much." She said before walking out the door.

"Great." Kim mumbled. She walked in to Hana's bedroom, and over to her bed. She looked at the sleeping toddler. Hana was sucking her thumb in her sleep. " _So cute"_ Kim thought to herself, and stroked her hair. She felt tears ran down her cheek again. Kim sniffled and looked at the test again, and then over to Hana again. She wiped her tears away and walked out of Hana's bedroom.

She walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch, still staring at the test. She then looked down on her belly. "I'm not keeping you." Kim said determined, while tears still running down on her cheeks. She had to tell Ron, and she hoped he would agree with her too. She had to talk to him in private. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and texted Ron.

 _"Can you meet me in the treehouse after work?_

Love Kim"

* * *

 **If you liked the first chapter please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Kim was waiting for Ron up in the treehouse. And was going to tell him about the pregnancy. She sat on the couch and wondered how Ron would react on this. As she sat there in her own thoughts, she heard a noise downstairs. She knew that noise was Ron's scooter. And then she heard someone climb up the ladder, the hatch opened, it was Ron.

"Hi, KP." Ron said with a big smile on his face, and closed the hatch. He walked over to Kim and kissed her on the lips and sat down on the couch with her. "So, what's the sitch?"

Kim smiled that he used her catchphrase. Kim took a big breath and grabbed his hand. "Ron, there is something I have to tell you." She told him

"What? Is everything alright?" Ron asked, and looked worried at her.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Kim admitted with a little smile.

When Ron heard this, his eyes widened, and he just sat there and stared at her. Rufus heard this too and peeked up from his pocket. Kim noticed how Ron just sat there and stared, she rolled her eyes and waved her hands in front of his eyes to get his attention.

Ron came back and stared at Kim. "Oh, sorry KP. Did you just tell me that you are pregnant." Ron said nervously and scratched his head.

"That's right." Kim said, and showed Ron the pregnancy test. Ron grabbed it and looked closely at it.

"So, that's why you had cravings on gummy worms last week." Ron said, still looking at the test

"I guess so." Kim shrugged, she grabbed Ron's hand again. "So, what do think about this?"

"BOOYA, I'M GOING TO BE A DAD." Ron yelled in excitement and grabbed Kim and hugged her.

"Yay" Rufus said, and gave them a thumb up

Kim was caught off guard with Ron's reaction. This was not the reaction she wanted. She pushed him away and looked at him irritated.

"Wait? You are okay with all of this?" Kim asked, folding her hands.

"Yeah, aren't you?" Ron asked, with a huge grin on his face.

"No. Ron, we are not ready for this." Kim told him. "I'm going to college next month."

"So what? You can raise the child while attending college." Ron said, looking confused at her

"No, I'm not keeping it." Kim said determined.

"Wait? What? So, you are getting…" Ron didn't want to say that word, he looked at Kim and she nodded at him, like she knew what he was going to say. "an abortion?" Ron finally said. He noticed that Kims eyes teared up

"That's right." Kim told him. "Ron, raising a baby while attending college is expensive. The baby need my attention all the time. And I don't have time for that while I'm at school."

"But I can take care of the baby while you are at school. I can move to Massachusetts with you." Ron suggested.

"That is the stupid idea I ever heard." Kim said irritated, she got more tears in her eyes.. "No, I don't want this baby."

"Kim, why are you lying to yourself? I can see that you want the baby, but you don't want to admit it. You are just scare. I am too" Ron said softly to her, he hugged her and stroked her back. "I know this is going to be a big challenge for both of us, but we are getting through this together."

Kim buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Ron heard this and stroked her back again. "It's okay. Everything is going to be alright." Ron whispered in her ear. Maybe he was getting through her? He let go of the hug and looked at her. Her tears were running down her cheeks. "Come on, let's go and get some Bueno Nacho food to celebrate." Ron said, and grabbed her hand.

Kim avoided eye contact with Ron and wiped her tears away. "No" She whispered and pulled her hand away. "That is not true."

"But, it is true. I know you want this baby too. I know that. You are just scared to admit it." Ron told her. He walked closer to her and wiped the tear that was running down her cheek.

Kim pulled his hand away and backed away from him. "NO, RON I DON'T WANT TO KEEP IT." Kim yelled angrily at him. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT? I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS THING."

Ron looked confused at her. He had never seen her this angry before. "Kim, just calm down. You are not a person that just want an abortion, and you know that too. You love children. And you are even spending more time with Hana after you moved in." Ron told her and grabbed her hand. But Kim just pulled it away again.

 _"_ I'M NOT KEEPING IT. END OF DISCUSSION." Kim yelled again, she turned around and walked over to the hatch and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked worried and rushed over to her

"To Monique I'm staying there for a few days. I can't be with you now." Kim said as she walked down the ladder. "And tomorrow I'm getting that abortion."

Down on the ground, Kim grabbed her phone and called Monique.

" _Hi, girl. What's up?"_ Monique answered on the other line.

"Monique, can I please stay with for a few days?" Kim asked.

" _Oh, sure. Is everything alright between you and Ron?"_ Monique asked. Kim could hear she was worried

"Not right now." Kim told her, while tearing up.

" _Just come."_ Monique said.

"Thank you." Kim said, and hung up. Kim looked up at the tree house and saw that Ron looked at her. She ignored him and walked home to get her stuff.

* * *

Up in the treehouse, Ron looked at Kim as she was walking away. He had heard her talking to Monique. Ron walked over to the couch and sat down. He sighed, he couldn't believe what just happened. First, he found out Kim was pregnant, and then she told him she wanted an abortion. He didn't know what do. He noticed that Rufus peeked out of his pocked and looked around.

"You can come out now. The coast is clear." Ron told his little mole rat.

Rufus had a worried look on his face while looking up at his owner. He had heard the big fight between Kim and Ron. "Kim?" He asked and pulled Rons shirt.

"She walked out of here. And tomorrow she's getting that abortion." Ron told him. "There's nothing I can do."

"Why did she even had to tell me she was pregnant? You know, she could just go and get that abortion without telling me about it." Ron said with a irritated voice. He was so confused by this.

"She is going to regret that abortion. This is not what she wants. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to keep the baby. She teared up every time when she told me that she didn't want it. But I think she is too afraid to admit to herself." Ron said and patted Rufus on the head.

"Really?" Rufus squeaked and looked confused at Ron.

"Yeah, but I think she going to need space. And maybe Monique can get through to her." Ron shrugged. "Come on, let's go home."

Ron wondered what the next days was going to be. He hoped that Kim would call him and tell him that she didn't get the abortion. And they can start a family together. But he was even more afraid, if she decided to get that abortion. But Ron knew her too well and he knew she wouldn't do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.**

* * *

After their fight in the tree house Ron drove home to his house, as he pulled up in the driveway, he saw Kim's car standing in the driveway. _She hadn't left yet?_ Ron thought. Ron parked his scooter, and then he saw Kim walked out of the house with a bag over her shoulder. She avoided eye contact with him when she walked past him.

Ron grabbed her arm, which forced her to look at him. "Let's talk about this, Kim." Ron said in calm voice.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not changing my mind." Kim said, she turned around and walked over to her car. "I'll see you in a few days." Kim said as she got into the car.

"Bye" Ron whispered, and watched Kim drove away. He sighed and walked into his house. He walked into the living room and saw his parents stared at him, with a concerned look on their face.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ronald, is everything alright between you and Kim?" Ron's dad asked walking over to his son.

"She seemed a bit upset." Ron's mom said.

"Did she say anything?" Ron asked, he hoped that she didn't mention the pregnancy to them.

"Only that you two had a fight, and that she's staying with Monique for a few days." His mom told him.

"Do you want to tell us?" Mr Stoppable asked.

Ron looked at his parents and wondered if he should tell them. But would this be right for Kim? He wanted Kim to be the one to tell them. "I don't want to talk about it." Ron said in a low voice and walked up the stairs to his room.

"You can tell us when you feel like it." Ron heard his mom yell from downstairs.

In his room, Ron sat down on his bed and looked at the prom photo of him and Kim. He wondered what their relationship would be now if Kim went through with the abortion. Would it be the same? Or will it ruin their relationship? The last question just made him sad and didn't want to think about it. Ron got up from the bed and walked over the couch where Kim sleeps. He grabbed her pillow and smelled it. _It smells like Kim._ He thought.

* * *

Kim arrived at Monique's house, she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a couple of seconds, the door opened, and it was Monique. Kim could see the worried look on her face.

"Hey. No matter what happens between you and Ron, just remember I'm here for you." Monique told her and pulled Kim into a hug.

"Thank you." Kim smiled, and hugged her back.

"Come on, let's go to my room and talk." Monique said, and grabbed her hand. They walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "What happened between you two?"

"First I can insure you that we didn't break up. We just had a big fight." Kim told her.

"What happened?" Monique asked with a curious look.

Kim looked down on her hands, folded in her lap. "I'm pregnant." Kim said in a low voice, still looking at her hands.

"You are? Congratulations." Monique said with a big smile on her face. She noticed that Kim didn't even look at her when she told her she was pregnant. "But Ron isn't the father of the baby?" Monique asked, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

That question made Kim look at Monique. "Of course, Ron is the father of the baby"

"Well, that's a relief" Monique smiled. "What did you fight about?

"Ron wants to keep the baby, but not me." Kim told her, as she was tearing up.

"Uhm, why are you not keeping it?" Monique asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"We are only eighteen years old, and I'm starting college next month." Kim said angrily.

"I have a suggestion. What if you take a gap year or two? Raising the baby, and then attend to college later?" Monique suggested,

Kim frowned at Monique suggestion, she did not like it at all. "Not going to happen. What if Harvard doesn't accept me again?" Kim said angrily, folding her hands.

"Of course they will." Monique said with an irritated glance. "You just found about the pregnancy, I think you should think about it."

"Not going to happen. I just want to get rid of this baby." Kim said as she tried to wipe away her tears

By now Monique was already fed up with Kim's excuses. She rolled her eyes. "When are you going to take the abortion?" Monique asked

"T-tomorrow." Kim sniffled, and wiped her years away from her cheeks.

"Seriously, Kim? Get a grip. I can read you like a book, you obviously want to keep this baby." Monique yelled at her.

"N-no, I don't." Kim cried, and tried to hide her tears. "Why do you and Ron keep saying this?"

"Because it's true, Kim." Monique said, she lay her hands om Kim shoulder which forced her to look at Monique. "You keep tearing up every time you say you doesn't want to keep it."

"Please, stop." Kim said, and looked away.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't want to keep the baby." Monique said in strict voice, still holding Kim's shoulder.

Kim looked at Monique, she felt tears running down her face. She took a big breath and looked nervously into Monique eyes. "I – I -I need to go to the bathroom." Kim suddenly said and ran out of Monique's room.

Monique looked at Kim and sighed. "Poor Kim, she's struggling." She said to herself. She had never seen Kim like this before, she had so much emotions in her now it was like she was trying to fight over them. Monique grabbed her phone on the night stand and texted Ron.

" _I think Kim really wants to keep this baby, she just doesn't understand it. She just need some time to think over it,"_

On the bathroom Kim was looking at herself in the mirror. She turned the sink on and poured water on her face. "Pull yourself together, Possible." Kim said to herself. She thought about what Ron and Monique said to her. They both told her that she wanted to keep the baby. Why did they keep saying that? Maybe it was true? Kim lay a hand on her stomach and looked at it. She looked up at the mirror again and she noticed she was _smiling?_ Was she smiling over her unborn child? Could she possibly have a future with this baby? She quickly removed her hand. "No, I don't want this baby." She forced herself to say, she saw in the mirror that she was tearing up. _Stupid emotions._ So, she did tear up every time she mentioned she didn't want to keep the baby, Monique was right.

Monique was about to go and look for Kim, when she got a text back from Ron.

" _Of course she wants to keep it, I just hope she change her mind. She will regret it if she gets an abortion."_

Suddenly the door opened, and Monique looked up from her phone and saw a crying Kim in front of her. She had never seen her cry like this before.

"You were right" Kim sniffled, she ran over to Monique and cried in her lap.

"Oh, Kim. It's going to be alright" Monique said gently and stroked her back. It looks like Kim finally understand it now. She was just fighting with her emotions. She hoped she wouldn't change her mind by tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Next week there wont be any new chapters! I have like three exams that I have to prepare to.**

* * *

The next morning, Kim woke up and felt a little nauseous. She got up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom she bent down on the toilet and vomited. She hated the morning sickness so much. She flushed. Kim got up and walked over to the sink splashing water in her face and washed her hands. She walked back to Monique's bedroom and lay down in the bed again she shared with Monique.

"Are you alright?" Monique asked, and yawned.

Kim turned around and saw Monique was awake. "Yeah, just morning sickness." Kim told her.

"So are you going to take the abortion today?" Monique asked.

"Not today. I know I wants this baby, but I have to think about it." Kim said, and sat up in the bed. "I just need to find out how this is going to work."

"Take your time, but not too long." Monique smiled. "How many months are in?"

"Over a month I think." Kim said and shrugged.

"Wait? So, this happened after graduation? Monique guessed.

"Yes, after we left the beach party." Kim told her.

"What happened? I thought you used birth control pills." Monique asked.

"Well, if you didn't remember I was abducted by aliens for a whole day, and when I came back I did not think about taking the pill at all. And Ron used a condom, so I think the condom broke." Kim explained, shaking her head and let out a sigh.

"When did notice something wasn't right?" Monique asked

"When I was suddenly craving on food I don't usually eat. And that my period suddenly disappeared" Kim said

"I see." Monique said. "Are you hungry? I think my mom is making breakfast now."

"Yes, I am." Kim said, and got up from the bed.

"Cool." Monique said, and got up from the bed too. "But I have to go to work later. Do you want to stay here?"  
"I think I'm going home to Ron. We need to talk." Kim said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Monique smiled.

Kim grabbed her clothes and walked in to the bathroom to get dressed. 

* * *

Later on, Monique had to go to work, and Kim decided to go home to Ron. She hoped he was home since he had a day off today. On the way home Kim decided to drop by Bueno Nacho to buy some food. She was craving on Bueno Nacho food. She parked her car on the parking lot and walked in to the restaurant.

Kim walked up to the counter where Ned was standing. "Hola, Ned." Kim smiled

"Hola, Kim. Can I take your order?" Ned asked.

"Yes, I want a burrito and naco, to go please." Kim ordered.

"Thank you, your food will be ready soon." Ned said.

After couple of minutes waiting for the order, Ned gave her a bag with her food. She paid him and walked out to her car.

Kim drove into the driveway at Ron's house, she grabbed her bag with Bueno Nacho food. She saw Ron's scooter in the driveway too. So, he probably was home. She walked in to the house and in to the kitchen where she saw Mrs Stoppable taking the dishes.

"Hi, Mrs Stoppable." Kim greeted, and pulled out a chair on the kitchen table and sat down.

"Hello, Kim." Mrs Stoppable smiled.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked, and opened the Bueno Nacho bag and took a bite of the burrito.

"He's out with Hana on the playground." Mrs Stoppable told her, she walked over to her and pulled out a chair and sat down with Kim. "So is everything alright between you and Ron"

"We just need to talk first, then I think everything will be alright between me and Ron." Kim smiled, and took another bite of her burrito.

"That's good." Mrs Stoppable said and looked at Kim's food. "Kim can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you pregnant?" Mrs Stoppable asked.

Kim's eyes widened at that question and avoided eye contact with her. How did she know this? Did Ron tell her? "H-how did you know?" Kim asked nervously.

"Don't you think I've noticed how big your appetite has been lately? And your morning sickness? I have heard you throwing up in the bathroom every morning." Mrs. Stoppable said with a disappointed look on her face, and pointed with her finger at Kim's Bueno Nacho bag.

"Please don't tell my parents." Kim begged her.

"I'm not going to tell your parents, but you are." Mrs Stoppable said strictly, she folded her arms. "Are you keeping it?"

"I think so." Kim said and looked down.

"And what about Ron?" Mrs Stoppable asked.

"He got super excited about this. And he really wants to keep it." Kim told her. "I'm still not sure yet."

"Listen, Kim. Don't let others decide what to do, it's your body. If you decide to get an abortion, I'm not going to stop you, or if you decide to keep it that's fine by me. But I think it's a little early for you two to have a baby. It's a huge responsibility having a baby, and it's expensive. Don't keep the baby because Ron wants you to do it. Just think about it." Mrs Stoppable told her.

This made Kim think if she should keep the baby or not. This was not an easy choice. She was agreeing with Mrs Stoppable that it was early for them having a baby. And it is expensive.

"So you think I should get an abortion?" Kim asked

"I want you to think about if this what you really want, Kim. If not, then you can get an abortion. It's your choice. I'm not going to force you to get an abortion." Mrs Stoppable said. "You are going to start on college next month, and you can't bring a baby to college with you. I think you should graduate college before you get a baby,"

"Ron wouldn't like if I got an abortion." Kim sighed.

"If you decide to get an abortion, I will talk to Ron for you." Mrs Stoppable said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Kim smiled back.

Suddenly they both heard the front door shut, and they saw Ron walking in to the kitchen holding Hana's hand.

"Kim" Hana said happily and let go of Ron's hand and walked up to her. Kim smiled to her and picked her up, so she could sit on her lap. "Hi, sweetie." She said and hugged her

"What's going on here?" Ron asked curiously, looking at his mom and Kim.

"Uhm, so your mom know about my pregnancy." Kim told him.

Ron's jaw dropped and didn't know what to say. He had a nervous look on his face when he looked over to his mom who didn't look happy at all.

"I'm very disappointed in you two. You should be more careful on what you do." Mrs Stoppable said angrily.

"I'm sorry, mom. But accidents like this can happen you know." Ron said nervously.

"Is that your excuse?" Mrs Stoppable asked.

"Are you going to tell dad?" Ron asked, and avoided the question.

"Not yet." Mrs Stoppable said.

"OH NO, KIM YOUR DAD IS GOING TO PUT ME INTO A BLACK HOLE WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS." Ron yelled hysterical, waving his hands.

"No, he's not." Kim said rolling her eyes, she got up from the chair and gave Hana to Mrs Stoppable. She walked over to him and tried to calm him down. "Mrs Stoppable do you mind if I go and talk to Ron alone?"

"Not at all." Mrs Stoppable said.

Kim smiled to her and grabbed her Bueno Nacho bag and walked up Ron's room. They sat down on the bed.

"Kim what are we going to do? I did not think about telling our parents at all." Ron said.

"It's going to be just fine, Ron." Kim said and grabbed his hand.

"Wait a second?" Ron said, looking at Kim and looked down on her stomach. "You didn't take that abortion today, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I'm thinking of keeping the baby, or not. But now I don't know anymore." Kim said and let out a small sigh. "Why does it have to be so difficult?"

"What did my mother say to you?" Ron asked".

"That I'm not going to let others to decide over me. And she thinks it's very early for us to have a baby together, she wants me to wait after I graduate college." Kim told him. "And to be honest, I kind of agree with her."

"So you are not keeping it?" Ron asked.

"I didn't say that. I just want to think about it." Kim said. "But, Ron. I want to know if you really want this."

"Of course I want this, Kim." Ron said with a big smile on face, he placed a hand on her stomach. "But if you get an abortion, I just have to live with it. It's your choice."

"Oh, Ron. Thank you." Kim said and kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too. Kim." Ron replied and put his arm around her shoulder. "So, are you going to eat that naco?" Ron asked, pointed to the Bueno Nacho bag next to Kim.

"And you just had to ruin our romantic moment for that?" Kim teased, and gave him the bag with the naco. "I think it's cold."

"That's alright. I'm not going down to the kitchen where my mom is. She is probably going to yell or give me an angry look." Ron said, he opened the bag, but he frowned when he saw Rufus had already eaten up the naco, and he had fallen asleep in the bag. Ron let out a sigh of disappointment and dropped the bag on the floor.

Kim rolled her eyes at him and giggled. "Hey, do you know what I missed yesterday?" Kim said with a seductive voice.

"No? What?" Ron asked.

"Our make out sessions at night." Kim said and sat down his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck while she gazed into his eyes.

"Oh, Ron likes." He said with a seductive voice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her passionately. Kim kissed him back and pinned him down to the bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a new day in Middleton, and Kim was on her way to Club Banana to work. Today she felt very tired and nauseous because of the pregnancy. Kim hoped she wouldn't throw up at work. She was thinking a lot of keeping the baby or not. She had to decide soon if she wants to keep it or not, or it will be too late to get an abortion. She was going to call the hospital today in her break to ask for an ultrasound, to see if there are a baby in her stomach.

Kim just arrived at Middleton Mall and walked in to Club Banana. She saw Monique was standing behind the counter, she smiled as she walked up to her. "Hello, Monique." Kim greeted.

"Hey, girl. How are you today?" Monique asked.

"Tired and nauseous. I've been nauseous all morning." Kim complained.

"Because of the pregnancy, right?" Monique asked.

"That's right." Kim said and nodded.

"So have you decided if you want to keep it?" Monique asked, while looking down on her stomach.

Kim rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She was so tired of that question right now. Why couldn't everybody just shut up about the baby question for one day? "I'm still thinking about it. So please just stop asking." Kim said irritated.

"Sorry, I was just asking." Monique said.

"Then don't ask. And it doesn't help very much when everybody keeps asking me if I want to keep it or not." Kim said irritated, folding her hands.

"Everybody? Is just me and Ron that knows about your pregnancy." Monique said.

Kim shook her head. "No, Ron's mom knows." Kim told her. "She found out about it because she had notices how big my appetite has been lately, and she have heard me throwing up in the morning."

"She has? How did she react?" Monique asked.

"She is very disappointment at us. And she wants me to get an abortion, because I'm too young." Kim said

Monique was about to say something when she got interrupted by a customer who walked up to the counter to pay for the clothes she came with. Kim decided to go and fold some clothes when she saw a woman with a stroller in the store looking around. Kim walked up to her. "Do you need any help?" Kim asked.

The woman looked at her. "No thanks, I'm just looking." She said.

Kim nodded at her and looked inside the stroller and saw a sleeping baby. "What a cute baby you have." Kim said as she looked at the baby.

"Thank you" The woman smiled.

"How old is it?" Kim asked out of curiosity

"He's two weeks old." The woman answered.

"Congratulations." Kim said.

"Thanks. Do you have kids?" The woman asked.

Kim jumped a little by that question. What was she supposed to answer to that? "Uhm, no." Kim told her and just looked at the baby.

"Well, you should look forward to the day you get pregnant and gives birth. It's like the best thing ever." The woman told her, with a big smile on her face. "Anyway, I have to get going."

Kim looked at the woman walked out of the store. She thought about what the woman told her. "The best thing ever?" Kim said to herself, while touching her stomach. When she saw that newborn baby made her want to keep her unborn baby. Maybe keeping the baby wasn't a bad idea? She turned around and saw Monique standing behind her with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Kim asked, and walked up to the counter.

"Girl, I heard the whole conversation." Monique said with excitement in her voice and leaned over the counter.

"I'm going to keep the baby" Kim whispered as she looked down on her feet

"Say what?" Monique asked

"I'm keeping the baby." Kim said with a big smile on her face.

"Wait, what? Are you serious? You said like five minutes ago that you weren't sure?" Monique asked with a confused look.

Kim shook her head. "Yes, i'm serious. That woman's baby made me change my mind. I've been holding it back because I was scared to admit it to myself. I know that I want this baby, it deserves to have a life. And if I get an abortion I would never forgive myself. I'm not a person like that." Kim told her

"Wow Kim. That was so touching." Monique said as she teared up.

"Thanks, I guess." Kim shrugged.

Monique pulled Kim in to a hug. "I'm so happy for you that took the right choice" She said.

"Yeah, me too." Kim said, and pulled away from the hug. "But if you excuse me I have to throw up." Kim said as she covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the staff bathroom.

* * *

After a long day of work, Kim was on her way home. During her break she called the hospital and asked for an ultrasound, and she got an appointment tomorrow. She was so excited she couldn't wait to se her baby. She had finally decided to keep the baby after she talked to a woman with a baby in the store.

Kim arrived at the Stoppable house, she walked in to the house. She felt she was a little hungry and decided to get some food at the kitchen. Kim walked in to the kitchen and she got caught with a surprise when she saw who was sitting at the kitchen table with Mrs Stoppable. Her mom. They were drinking coffee together What was she doing here? Did Mrs. Stoppable tell her about the pregnancy?

"Hi, mom." Kim said nervously.

"Hi, Kimmie." Mrs Possible greeted and got up and hugged Kim.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked

"Can't a mom visit her own daughter?" Mrs Possible said, folding her hands.

"Of course you can." Kim said.

"Mrs. Stoppable told me that you wanted to tell me something." Mrs Possible said as she looked at Kim with a curious face.

"No, I didn't" Kim whispered behind her breath.

"What?" Mrs Possible asked.

"Nothing." Kim said, and took a big breath. "Fine I'll tell you, but I think you should sit down for this."

Mrs Possible looked confused at Kim and then looked over at Mrs Stoppable who just nodded at her. She did as she was told and sat down on a chair. Kim sat down on a chair too.

"Please don't be angry, but I'm pregnant." Kim admitted to her mother.

Mrs Possible just sat there and looked at Kim, she let out a sigh and shook her head. "Kim are you really sure that you are pregnant?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Yes, I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and it was positive. And I have the symptoms for it." Kim said.

"And what are you going to do?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I'm keeping it." Kim said as she looked at her mom and Mrs. Stoppable.

"WHAT!?" Mrs. Possible and Mrs, Stoppable said at the same time.

"Yesterday, you told me you weren't sure. And today you suddenly changed your mind?" Mrs Stoppable asked and looked confused at Kim.

"I made up my mind, I realized that I want this baby. And there is nothing you two can do to change my mind." Kim said determined, folding her arms.

"But Kim. Are you really sure you want this? You are young, and it is a huge responsibility." Mrs. Possible said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kim nodded.

"But what about college?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I'm going to cancel my college application." Kim told her.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Kim." Mrs. Possible said with a disappointed look on her face. "I can't believe that you would choose a baby over college."

"I'm going to attend college again in a few years." Kim said.

"Your dad is going to get furious at you." Mrs. Possible said with anger in her voice. "He's not going to accept this."

"I know that neither of you two are accepting this. I'm eighteen years old, and me and Ron can take care of a baby by our self. Remember I used to babysit. I'm going to look for an apartment with Ron, so we can move out." Kim said angrily.

"Fine, Kim. You win. But you have to talk about your dad about this." Mrs Possible said.

"And my husband has to know about this too." Mrs Stoppable said.

"That's fine by me. What if you and dad come over tomorrow, and then we talk?" Kim suggested. "But mom please don't tell dad when you get back to the hotel, I want to tell him by myself."

"Fine." Mrs Possible said and got up from the chair and looked at Mrs Stoppable. "Well Mrs Stoppable thank you for the coffee. I have to get going. See you again tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Mrs Stoppable said.

"So, Kim. Care to walk me out." Mrs Possible said.

Kim nodded and walked her mother outside. Kim could see her mom was disappointed in her. "Are you angry?" Kim asked.

"No, I'm just a little disappointed in you two. But if you want to keep this baby I won't stand in your way. I know you can handle this. But I thought you would finish college first and then start a family." Mrs Possible said

"I know, but it's my choice." Kim said.

"I just can't believe that my daughter is growing up." Mrs. Possible said and pulled Kim in to a hug. "I just have to try and accept this."

"Yeah, you should." Kim said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Well, I see you tomorrow." Mrs. Possible said and left.

Kim nodded, and watched her mom leave. She wondered how her dad would react to all of this. Would he be happy or angry? Send Ron with a one way ticked into a black hole? But the only thing she looked forward to tomorrow was the ultrasound. And she couldn't wait to tell Ron that she was keeping the baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hi, there. I know that some of you wanted the chapter where Kim tells her dad. but I have to break it you that is not in this chapter. It's in the next chapter. I promise that it will be out on Monday, I think**.

* * *

A few hours later Kim sat on her bed with her laptop. She was looking for apartments that was for sale in Middleton, but everything was so expensive. How could they get afford to a buy an apartment? She didn't even want to live with her parents after the baby is born. As she sat there in her own thoughts, she suddenly heard the door opened. And it was Ron who just had arrived home from work. She smiled at him and closed her laptop.

"Hi, KP." Ron smiled and walked over to her, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi. How was your day at work?" Kim asked.

"You know, the same." Ron shrugged, and sat down on the bed with her and laid his arms around her shoulder. "How was your day?"

"My day was great. When I came home from work my mom was here, and I told her about the pregnancy." Kim told him.

"She did? How did she react?" Ron asked.

"She wasn't very happy when I told her that I'm keeping the baby." Kim said with a big smile on her face and looked at Ron.

Ron looked at Kim with a surprised look on his face. He had to pinch himself to see if this wasn't a dream. Did she really say that she was keeping the baby? "A-are you serious? Are you really the keeping the baby?" Ron asked while his eyes widened.

"Yes." Kim nodded and grabbed his hand. "But only if you want this baby with me."

"Of course I want this baby with you." Ron said happily and hugged her. "What changed your mind?"

"I saw this woman with a newborn baby at work today, and when I looked at her baby it made me realize that I have a living person inside me. And I can't take away this baby's life, it deserves to live." Kim told him.

"Wait a second since your mom knows about the pregnancy does that means your dad knows?" Ron asked with a nervous voice.

"Not yet. But I'm going to tell him tomorrow, they are coming over. And your dad is going to find out about it too." Kim told him

"They are so going to blame me." Ron said and hid his face with his hands.

"Why? There's nothing to blame, its both our fault." Kim said and stroked his back and tried to calm him down.

"I know, but they are still going to blame me." Ron said, crossing his hands.

"Don't think that." Kim said, trying to cheer him up. "But anyway, there is something else I want to tell you."

"Like, what?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to the hospital tomorrow for an ultrasound, do you want to come?" Kim asked, smiling to Ron.

"Of course I want to see our little creation." Ron said with a big smile on his face. "When do we have to be there? I have to be at work 12:00 Pm."

"We have to be there 10:00 Am. I have to be at work 12:00 Pm too." Kim said.

"Cool, can't wait." Ron said with excitement in his voice.

"Me either." Kim said and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is going to be some nine long months."

"Yeah, but its all going to be worth it when we see our little baby for the first time." Ron said and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

The next day Kim woke up next to Ron in his bed. She knew they wasn't allowed to sleep in the same together, but right now she didn't care. She looked at her phone on the nightstand to see what time it is, 07:55 Am. They had to get up soon because they had to be at the hospital around 10:00 Am. She looked around and saw a sleeping Ron next to her. Kim smiled and kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his chest, she felt that Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning." Kim said happily.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ron said and yawned

"We have to get up and get ready." Kim said.

"Can't we lay here for a little longer?" Ron asked.

Kim smiled at him, and gazed into his brown eyes. _"Why did he have to be so damn hot?"_ She thought to herself. Both of them was lost in each other eyes. Kim lay a hand on his cheek and started to kiss him gently on the lips, Ron started to kiss her back. After a little while the kiss started to get more passionately. Ron moved his hands under her shirt, Kim moaned at this. Suddenly Kim felt a little nauseous, and it felt like she was going to throw up. Kim pulled away "Sorry I have to throw up." Kim said in a hurry while covering her mouth with her hands and ran down to the bathroom.

"Was I that bad?" Ron yelled after her. Kim could hear he was teasing with her.

She rushed in to the bathroom and over to the toilet and threw up. "Ugh, so I hate this." Kim said to herself. She flushed and walked over to the sink, washing her hands. When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Mr. Stoppable standing there.

"Kim, are you alright?" Mr. Stoppable asked with a worried look on his face.

"Of course I am." Kim lied, and avoided eye contact with him.

"Are you sure? I heard you throwing up." Mr. Stoppable said and lay a hand on her forehead to check if she has fever. "You seem just find to me."

"It's probably nothing." Kim lied again and smiled to him. She could tell him the truth about the pregnancy, but she wanted to wait for later today when her dad was coming over. She walked up to Ron's room and saw he was still laying in his bed.

"I just met your dad downstairs and he heard me throwing up." Kim said.

"Did you tell him?" Ron asked with a worried look.

"No." Kim said, and shook her head. "But can you get dressed? I want to eat breakfast."

"We can eat breakfast at Bueno Nacho." Ron suggested.

"Sure but hurry up." Kim said and grabbed some clothes.

They both got dressed and walked downstairs and meet Mrs. And Mr. Stoppable in the living room

"Where are you two going?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"To Bueno Nacho to eat breakfast." Ron told them.

"Why not eating breakfast here?" Mrs. Stoppable asked while she was bottle feeding Hana

"Because we want to eat breakfast at Bueno Nacho." Ron said

"Kim, my husband told me that he heard you throwing up in the bathroom, maybe you should stay home?" Mrs. Stoppable said with a knowing smile on her face. Kim could see it in her eyes that she wanted her to tell her husband.

"Uhm, no thanks. I'm feeling better now." Kim said and grabbed Ron's arm and rushed out of the house and over to her car.

"I think my mom wanted you to tell dad." Ron said as he was fastened his seat belt.

"I know, but we tell him later today." Kim said as she started her car and drove out of the driveway.

* * *

At Bueno Nacho Kim and Ron had already ordered their food. Both of them had ordered the breakfast dish, the huevedilla. But Ron had also ordered the naco and some nachos with it. Rufus had already eaten the nachos and was resting in the box.

"The huevedilla it's actually really good." Kim said as she took a bite of it.

"Yeah, we should eat breakfast at Bueno Nacho more often." Ron said.

"Yeah, we should." Kim agreed with Ron.

After eating there for a while. Kim looked at her watch, it was 09:15, which meant they had to leave soon.

"Ron, it's 09:15 we have to leave soon." Kim said and took the last bite of her huevedilla.

Ron nodded at her and ate the whole naco in one bite. Rufus climbed up on Ron to sit in his shoulder. Kim and Ron got up and walked out of there hand in hand over to the car.

* * *

They had arrived at Middleton Hospital, and Kim parked her car on the parking lot. They walked inside to the hospital lobby and walked over to the woman who sat at the information desk.

"Hi, my name is Kim Possible and I'm here for an ultrasound." Kim said to the information woman.

The woman nodded and typed something in on the computer. "Kimberly Ann Possible?" She asked.

"That's right." Kim said with a smile.

"Take the elevator to the third floor, and go to the right, and wait in the waiting room. Then someone will come and get you." The woman said.

"Thank you." Kim said, and walked over to the elevator.

"What if you met your mom here?" Ron asked as he followed Kim over to the elevator. Kim's mother worked at the hospital as a neurosurgeon.

"So, what? She knows about the pregnancy, there's nothing to hide." Kim said as she pushed the button to the third floor. The elevator moved to the third floor, the doors opened, and they walked out and walked to the right and in to the waiting room.

They both sat there and waited for Kim's turn. After five minutes a woman with brown hair came in to the waiting room. "Kimberly Ann Possible." The woman said

"That's me." Kim said and walked over to her.

"Hi, my name is Dr Susan Smith." Susan said and reached out her hand for Kim to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Kim smiled and shaking the hand she held out. "This is my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable."

"A pleasure." Susan said and reached out her hand to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." Ron said as he was shaking her hand.

"You are Dr. Possibles daughter, right?" Susan asked.

"That's right." Kim nodded.

"Well, if you two can follow me to the examination room and we can figure out how far in your pregnancy you are." Susan said and walked over to the examination room, while Kim and Ron followed her. Kim looked around and saw an examination table, a desk with a computer on and photos of others ultrasounds on the wall.

"I just have to ask. Are you sure that you are pregnant?" Susan asked and sat down on a chair.

"Yes, I took a test which was positive. And I have the symptoms for it. Like morning sickness, I have to pee a lot, and I have cravings on food I don't usually eat." Kim told her.

"Okay, so are you keeping the baby?" Susan asked.

"Yes." Kim answered with a big smile on her face.

"Fine then. I want to you lay on top on that examination table, so we can see what you have inside you." Susan said as she was doing the computer ready

Kim did what she was told and climbed on to the examination table and pulled her shirt up.

"I'm going to apply some gel on your belly now." Susan said as she applied the gel on Kim's belly, and then she started to use a transducer on the area where she applied the gel, and she moved the transducer back and forth and then an image appeared on the computer screen.

"Do you see the black hole in the middle? That's your uterus, and to right you can see a tiny little creature that looks like a golf ball." Susan said and pointed to the golf ball look alike creature on the screen. "It still to early to call it a baby so right now it's just an embryo."

Kim and Ron stared on the screen and they could hardly see it. Rufus peeked out his pocked and climbed on to Ron's shoulder and tried if he could see it too.

"I can see it." Kim said as she still stared on the screen.

"Yeah, me too." Ron said with a big smile on his face.

"Aww." Rufus said.

"Ron I can't believe that's our baby." Kim said as she got tears in her eyes and grabbed Ron's hand.

"I can't believe it either." Ron said and kissed her on the forehead.

"So when is the big day?" Kim asked.

"Let's see. You conceived sometime in June, and you are now one month pregnant, so I would say march next year." Susan told her and wrote it down in her journal.

"Aw man, that's going to take forever." Ron said and let out a sigh.

"I know but it's going to be worth it." Kim said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah." Ron said with excitement in his voice.

"Do you want to take a photo home with you?" Susan asked as she wiped the gel away from Kim's belly.

They both nodded, and Susan printed out a photo of the baby and gave it to them. Kim smiled at the photo. Rufus climbed up on Kim's hand and adored the photo

"KP, I can't see the baby anymore." Ron said with a worried voice and grabbed the photo and tried to look for the baby.

Kim and Rufus rolled their eyes and pointed at the golf ball look alike thing in her uterus. Even Rufus could see the baby. Ron had to squint to see the baby and after a little while he found it.

"I think I see it." Ron said and scratched his head.

"I think we are done here, just call if something happens." Susan said.

"Thank you." Kim said and jumped off the table.

Kim and Ron walked out of the hospital and over to the car. Kim was still looking at the photo and she felt tears running down her cheeks. She just couldn't believe it that she was going to be a mom in nine months.

"This is the best day ever, KP." Ron said and kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Yeah, but the day it's not over yet. Remember we talk to our parents later today." Kim reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that." Ron said and grabbed the photo to look at the baby again. "Kim, I lost it again." And looked at the photo with a confused look.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim and Ron had just arrived home, after a day at work. Both were nervous since they had to come clean to their dad about the pregnancy. They walked in to the house, and Kim walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down, she was so tired. Ron walked over to her and sat down with her. Then Mr. Stoppable walked in to the room.

"Hello you two, welcome come. Kim, I heard your parents are coming over to talk about something." Mr. Stoppable said while looking at Kim.

"Yeah, I know. It's something important that I have to tell you." Kim told him.

"And what's that?" Mr. Stoppable asked with a curious look on his face.

"I'll tell you when they come." Kim said.

He nodded and walked out of the living room. Ron looked over at Kim with a worried look.

"Kim, what if they force you to take an abortion?" Ron asked worried.

"Ron, they can't force me to take an abortion, it's my choice. If they don't want nothing to do with the baby, then they can stay out of our life's." Kim said.

"Yeah." Ron said.

As they sat there talking the doorbell rang. Kim and Ron turned their head over to the front door and just stared. Ron looked over at Kim with a nervous look on his face. "Well, KP. It's time." Ron said and still stared at the door. Mrs. Stoppable walked up to the door and opened it. Outside on the porch was Kim's family. Her mom, her dad and of course the Kim's little brothers, Jim and Tim.

"Mr. And Mrs. Possible, welcome." Mrs. Stoppable greeted. "Come on in."

"Thank you" Mrs. Possible smiled and walked in.

Ron just sat there and stared at the Possible family. He was scared of Kim's dad. Scared of what was going to happen after they told him. 

Kim walked over to her parents and smiled at them. "Hi, daddy." Kim said and hugged him.

"Hi, Kimmie-cub. How are you today?" Mr. Possible asked, hugging her back.

"I'm just fine." Kim smiled.

"So if everyone can walk into the kitchen and we can sit there and talk?" Mrs. Stoppable said and walked in to the kitchen with the Possible's.

"Jim, Tim. You two can watch TV while we talk on the kitchen." Mrs. Possible said.

"Okay, mom." They said at the same time and walked over to the TV.

Mrs. Possible walked in to the kitchen, but Kim stopped her and looked at her with an irritated look. "Why did you have to bring the tweebs with you?" Kim asked with an irritated voice.

"Kimmie, we can't let them stay at the hotel alone, or they just order room service." Mrs. Possible told her.

"But I don't want them to know about this yet." Kim said.

"I know." Mrs. Possible said.

Kim sighed and walked in to the kitchen and took a seat next to Ron, while her mom took a seat next to Mr. Possible. All of them looked over at Kim and Ron. Kim felt very uncomfortable that everybody stared at them, while Ron was just nervous.

"So Kimmie-cub, you wanted to talk about something?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Well, yeah, in nine months you two are going to be a grandpa." Kim said nervously and looked over at her dad and Mr. Stoppable, who just sat there and stared at Kim and Ron with a confused look.

"Ronald? Is this true?" Mr. Stoppable asked and looked over at Ron, who hided his face with his hands.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Mr. Possible asked, raising an eyebrow while looking at Kim with an angry look.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." Kim admitted.

"HOW DARE YOU TO DO MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?" Mr. Possible yelled angrily at Ron.

"Ronald I'm so disappointed in you now." Mr. Stoppable said angrily.

"Please don't put me into a black hole." Ron begged hysterically.

"I will deal with you later." Mr. Possible said angrily while pointing a finger to Ron.

"Dad, please calm down. You can't blame Ron for this. It's both our fault." Kim said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Possible asked curiously, still with an angry look on his face.

"I forgot to take my birth control pill, while um, Ron's condom broke I guess." Kim said while looking away, she felt so awkward talking about this.

"Wait a minute, since when did you start to use birth control pills?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Last year, after Kim and Ron started dating. I gave it to her." Mrs. Possible told him.

"So you gave her the pills, and told her to have intercourse? Mr. Possible asked.

"Honey, they are teenager of course they want to try it. We can't just refuse them to not." Mrs. Possible said. "I just wanted them to be careful during their intercourse, that's why I gave her the pills. But as you can see now, she got pregnant by accident."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and felt so embarrassed at the conversation her parents had.

"Kim are you pregnant?" A voice asked. They all looked around and saw Jim and Tim standing there. Of course, they had listened to the conversation,

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes"

"Eww! I can't believe that you and Ron have sex." The two boys laughed.

"BOYS NOT NOW." Mr. Possible yelled at them.

"Boys go back and watch TV, and we will talk about this later." Mrs. Possible told the boys. They nodded and went back to the living room and continued to watch TV.

"You are not keeping the baby, are you?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Yes, she is." Ron said with a big smile on his face.

"WHAT?" Mr. Possible and Mr. Stoppable yelled at the same time.

"What about Harvard? Who are going to take care of the baby while you are at school? I know that Ronald is not coming with you." Mr. Possible asked, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Actually…" Kim stopped and took a big breath. "I'm going to cancel my college application and stay home with the baby for a few years."

"No, you are not going to cancel your college application. "Mr. Possible said determined. "You have been accepted into a good school, and you suddenly decide to stay home with a baby?"

"What about your college applications, Ronald? Did someone accept you?" Mr. Stoppable asked looking over at Ron.

Ron laughed nervously at the question. He didn't want to answer it, but he had to since all of them stared at him now. "No, all of the colleges I applied to rejected my applications." Ron whispered and looked at his hands.

"Are you kidding me? Even Middleton Community college." Mr. Stoppable asked with a disappointed look on his face. Ron nodded at him, he felt so embarrassing by this.

Ron's mom was shocked of what she heard. She couldn't believe that her son didn't get accepted into a college.

"I can't believe that my daughter is having a baby with him. He can't even get accepted into a college. The baby is going to be stupid and act like him." Mr. Possible said irritated, slapping his forehead.

Ron looked at Mr. Possible with a sad look. Did just Mr. Possible say that about him? Was the baby really going to be stupid? Right now, he didn't want eye contact with no one, not even Kim. Maybe Kim should take an abortion, so the baby doesn't inherit his stupid genes.

"JAMES." Mrs. Possible yelled angrily at him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL OUR SON?" Mrs. Stoppable asked angrily.

Kim looked over at her dad and couldn't believe what he said to Ron. Suddenly Kim felt rage boiling up inside of her, she got up from the chair and looked at her dad. "WHAT THE HELL, DAD? YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT ABOUT RON. CAN'T YOU SEE YOU HURTED HIS FEELINGS? WE ARE GOING TO KEEP THE BABY EITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." Kim yelled angrily at her dad. "AND WE ARE GOING TO FIND AN APPARTMENT TOGETHER."

Ron looked at Kim and felt a little tear in his eye. He felt a little better when Kim defended him.

"No, you are not keeping the baby. You have just graduated high school, and still a teenager." Mr. Possible said.

"YES, I AM KEEPING THE BABY. YOU CAN NOT FORCE ME TO TAKE AN ABORTION." Kim yelled angrily.

"Honey, let her choose. She has decided that she wants to keep the baby, and we can't stop her." Mrs. Possible said gently and lay her hand on her husband hand.

"Did you know about the pregnancy?" Mr. Possible asked angrily and pulled his hand away from her.

"Yes, she told me yesterday." Mrs. Possible told him.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Because Kimmie wanted to tell you herself." Mrs. Possible said.

Mr. Possible let out an angry sigh and looked over at Kim and Ron. "Fine, I let you keep the baby, but in one condition." Mr. Possible said.

"And what's that?" Kim asked, folding her arms.

"You are coming back to the hotel with us." Mr. Possible demanded.

"What, why? Kim asked.

"What's the point of living here, when you are not going to college anymore?" Mr. Possible said with a smirk on his face.

"Are you serious? The hotel room is so tight." Kim said

"Kimmie your dad is right. We had an agreement that you could live with Ron until the day you were going to leave for college. But now that you have changed your plans, I don't see the point of you living here either." Mrs. Possible agreed with her husband and looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's was the part of the agreement. So, I think Kim could move back with you." Mrs. Stoppable agreed with them.

"I agree." Mr. Stoppable nodded.

"That's settled." Mr. Possible said and looked over at Kim. "Pack your bag so we can leave."

"Fine. But me and Ron are going to move out as soon we find an apartment." Kim said irritated and grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him up to his room.

Kim growled at this whole situation as she packed her bags. "I can't believe them." Kim said angrily.

Ron looked at her as she packed her bags. Right now, he was unsure about this baby thing. Was Mr. Possible right that baby was going to be stupid? "Kim, maybe you should get an abortion?" Ron said with a low voice and looked down on his shoes.

"What? Is this because of what my dad told you?" Kim asked and looked confused at Ron, she walked over to him, she placed her fingers under his chin which forced him to look at her. "Ron don't let my dad get to you. Our baby is not going to be stupid. The baby is going to be perfect, just like you."

"I'm not perfect." Ron said and looked away from her. "I don't think I'm going to be a good dad, I mean I can't even see my own baby on the ultrasound photo.

"For me you are perfect. The perfect best friend and boyfriend in the whole world" Kim said gently and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course, you will be a good dad, you are already a great big brother to Hana. I don't care that you can't see our baby on the ultrasound photo"

"KP." He blushed and looked at Kim again. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean that. I would never lie to you." Kim said with a big smile on her and stroked him on the cheek. "I think the baby is going to inherits your freckles"

"This made me feel a little better." Ron said.

"Good." Kim said as she continued to pack her bags. "What do you think of moving out together?"

"I think that is a good idea." Ron said and nodded.

"You think? I looked at some apartments yesterday, and it's very expensive. We have to work very much to get afford to an apartment." Kim said.

When Kim said that, got Ron to think about all the money he has in the bank from the naco royalties. He still gets money from it, but after he lost 99 million dollars to Dr. Drakken, his parents forced him to make a bank account which his parents have control over now. And he has no idea how much he has in the bank right now. They made a deal with him that he can get control over the bank account after he graduates from college to buy a house.

"We can use some of the money from my naco royalties?" Ron suggested and looked at Kim.

"Wait, what? You still have money from your naco royalties?" Kim asked.

"Yes, but my parents have control over the bank account now. So, I have no idea on how much money I have." Ron shrugged.

"Ron you don't have to use the money on us for an apartment. We can probably rent or something." Kim said.

"KP, it's alright. I want to use the money on an apartment. I can talk to my parents after you leave." Ron said and walked closer to Kim and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am so lucky that I have you." Kim said and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. They pulled away quickly and saw Kim's dad standing there with an angry look. "Are you coming soon?"

"I have my own car, so I will be there later." Kim said irritated.

"I suggest that you are coming now." Mr. Possible said and waited for her.

"So you are going to wait up here until I leave?" Kim asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Fine, can I at least get two minutes alone with Ron?" Kim asked.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to miss you." Kim said and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, me too. We can see each other tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Of course I want to see you tomorrow." Kim said. "As long they don't ground me." 

"Well, let's hope they doesn't do that." Ron said and kissed her on the lips. After a couple of seconds, they pulled away, and Kim hugged him.

"I love you." Kim said.

"I love you, too." Ron replied.

Kim grabbed one of the bags while Ron grabbed another bag and they walked downstairs where Kim's parents waited for her.

"You know you can just drive without me? I have my own car." Kim said irritated.

"We know, we wanted to wait for you." Mrs. Possible said.

Kim walked irritated out to her car, with Ron after her, and dropped her bags in the car. She felt her parents punished her because she was pregnant and wanted to keep the baby.

"See you at the hotel." Mr. Possible said as he walked over to his car with his wife and the twins.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Kim said to Mr and Mrs. Stoppable who was standing at the porch.

"Your welcome. But next time don't keep any secrets for us." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"I just hope you change your mind, Kimberly." Mr. Stoppable said. "I just don't like the idea of you two having a baby out of wedlock."

"He is very strict about that." Mrs. Stoppable added.

"Well, maybe there will be wedding in the future." Kim said and winked to Ron.

"Wait, what?" Ron said and looked at her with a surprised look.

"Anyway, I have to get going." Kim said and kissed Ron on the cheek.

Kim took a seat in the driver seat and started the car. She waved to the Stoppable's and drove out of the driveway. She didn't like the idea of sharing a hotel room with her family at all. Her dad was probably going to yell at her when she arrived at the hotel. And try to convince her to take an abortion. But she didn't want to listen to him at all. He can't decide over the choice she already have chosen. 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Hi! I was wondering if someone wants to beta read my future chapters? Please send me a message if you want to. 

* * *

Five minutes after Kim had left, Ron had walked up to his room, lying in his bed, staring at the ceilings. It was so empty and boring without her now. Rufus sat next to him and looked at his sad owner, he missed Kim too. Ron couldn't wait to move out with Kim and start a family with her. It will be so much better when they get their own place. He began to think about the naco royalties again, with so much money, they could probably buy a mansion or a very expensive apartment. He had to ask his parents to get control over that bank account. He got up from the bed and walked down to the living room where his parents sat and watched Television.

"Hey, can we talk?" Ron asked while looking at his parents.

"Yes. What do want to talk about?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"You know the bank account with naco royalties you have control over?" Ron asked

His parents looked at each other and over to Ron again. "Yes, what about it?" Mrs. Stoppable asked with a curious look on her face.

"Can you give me full control over that bank account? I want to use the money on an apartment." Ron told them.

"Ronald, are you serious? The deal was that you will get the money after you graduates from college one day." Mr. Stoppable said.

"What? Come on. I'm not even sure that I ever will get accepted to a college again." Ron said. "I'm eighteen years old, I think it's time that I take control over that account."

"Ron, it's not that we don't want you to have the money. We just don't know if you can handle that much money." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"I promise that I won't be self-absorbed like last time. Can't you just give me a chance?" Ron asked.

"Fine, you can get control over that account. But only if you spend the money on important stuff." Mr. Stoppable said determined.

"Thank you so much. How much money are we talking about?" Ron asked curiously.

"100 million dollars." Mr. and Mrs Stoppable said in unison.

100 million dollars? That much money left Ron speechless. He just stared at his parents with his mouth wide open, and couldn't believe if it was true or not. He was a millionaire again. "D-did y-you just say o-o-one h-hundred million dollars?" Ron stammered. He was standing there daydreaming and wondered what he could spend the money on.

"Ronald." Mr. Stoppable snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face to get his attention.

"What?" Ron asked as he woke up from the daydream he just had.

"Are you really sure you can handle that much money?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm not going to walk around with 100 million dollars in my pocket like last time." Ron said with a smile on his face. "Please, just trust me."

"We trust you." Mr. Stoppable said.

"Oh, I can't believe that our son is going to be a dad in nine months." Mrs. Stoppable said as she got tears in her eyes.

"Wait, so you are cool with this now?" Ron asked with a confused look in his face.

"Not quite, but I can see that you have been more mature when we found out about the pregnancy." Mrs. Stoppable said with a smile on her and wiped away her tears.

"That's right. But I still hope you and Kim change your mind." Mr. Stoppable said. "Maybe you two can get marry before she gives birth?"

"I don't know, I think it's way too fast to get married We haven't even talked about it, yet" Ron said nervously.

"Talk to her about it." Mr. Stoppable said.

"You know I have to ask her dad for permission, right? And right now, he's angry at me, and would probably never talk to me again." Ron told them.

"You know, I did not like the way he treated you on. He can't just say that about you. He is the one that should apologize to you, not you." Mrs. Stoppable said irritated, shaking her head. 

* * *

Kim had just arrived at the hotel, she grabbed her two bags in car. And walked into the hotel, and over to the elevator. She pushed the button to the fourth floor, where her family lived. She was so angry at her dad forced her to live at the hotel room with them. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor, she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor to find her parents room. She stopped outside room 410 and knocked. After a little while the door opened by her mom. Kim ignored her and walked in to the hotel room.

She had visited her parents many times on their hotel room, but she had never hoped she would sleep in the same room with them. The hotel room had two double beds, a couch and a TV. And one bathroom. She noticed her brothers sitting in their bed, staring at her as she walked in. Since the two beds were occupied, she probably had to sleep on the couch.

"Look who's here." Mr. Possible said.

Kim rolled her eyes at him and just sat down on the couch and looked at her phone, ignoring him.

Mrs. Possible looked at her husband, and then over at Kim. She knew that Kim was angry at him. Mrs. Possible sighed and sat down next to Kim. "Kimmie, I understand that you are angry, but you can't ignore him forever."

"Of course, I'm angry at him. Angry on how he treated Ron, my boyfriend. I want you to apologize to Ron." Kim said angrily.

"No, I apologize to him when you take an abortion." Mr. Possible said determined, folding his arms.

"Okay, now you are just childish." Kim said angrily. "You said I could keep the baby if I came to the hotel with you."

"I know what I said, but I don't want you to turn down a good college for a baby." Mr. Possible said.

"I'm going to apply for a college again in a few years." Kim told him.

"Not Harvard?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I don't know." Kim shrugged.

"Kimmie-cub, just please take an abortion. You are not ready to be a parent yet, just graduate college and then start a family." Mr. Possible said in a quiet gentle voice.

"You know what I think? That you are not ready to be a grandparent yet." Kim said angrily, and got up and walked towards to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Possible asked.

"The bathroom." Kim said as she walked in to the bathroom. 

Mrs. Possible just sat there and stared angrily at her husband. "Why can't you understand that Kim wants to keep the baby, you can't force her to take an abortion." Mrs. Possible said

"I know, I just don't think Ronald is mature enough to be parent yet. What if he leaves our Kimmie-cub when she's halfway through her pregnancy? And she has to raise the kid as a single mom" Mr. Possible said in a worried voice.

"Honey, why are you overreacting? I don't think he's like that at all. He loves Kim, and you know that" Mrs. Possible said.

"Is that what you think of him?" A voice said. They turned around and saw Kim standing outside the bathroom. "Ron would never leave me." Kim said angrily, she walked over to the couch and grabbed her bags.

"Kim? What are you doing?" Mrs. Possible asked and looked as she walked towards the door.

"I'm going to book another hotel room. I can't be in the same room as him right now." Kim said, with tears in her eyes. She was so sick of this right now, she wanted to be far away from her dad.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you stop right there and listen to me." Mr. Possible demanded angrily.

Kim groaned and turned around and looked at him. "What?" She said with an annoyed voice.

"You are not leaving this room, until we talk." Mr. Possible said angrily. "I thought you were a role model for kids? And when they find out that their role model is pregnant as a teenager, that doesn't sound well, you know. Your pregnancy will not be a secret, it will be in the newspaper and all over the internet."

Kim sighed and looked away. "Yes, I know that doesn't sound very good. But what about those who doesn't believe in abortion? I have already made a decision, and you are not going to convince me to take an abortion." Kim said in a calm voice. She opened the door and slammed the door after her.

"KIM." Mr. Possible yelled and ran to the door, but Mrs. Possible grabbed his arm. "Leave her alone, James." She said,

"She is doing a big mistake." Mr. Possible said.

"Do you know what I think? Your little Kimmie-cub is growing up and you can't handle it. I can see it in your eyes. And you are even more afraid that she will get a reputation on her being pregnant, than losing your own daughter? You are going to lose her if you keep forcing her to get an abortion." Mrs. Possible said with disappointment in her voice.

"Mom's right, dad." Jim agreed with her.

"You worry to much." Tim said.

James looked at his wife and thought about what she told him. Was he really going to lose her if he forced her? He blamed for Ron for this, if it wasn't for him, Kim would never be pregnant. And they wouldn't even be in this situation. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A big thanks to PossibleFan22 for beta reading.

* * *

The next morning; Kim woke up in the hotel room she booked yesterday, after an argument with her dad. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him because he just blamed Ron for everything. Why did he even have to blame him? It was both their fault. So, now he was trying to convince her to take an abortion. Kim knew she wanted to keep the baby, but she didn't want her dad to come in between them.

Kim got up from the bed and walked over to the window only to pull the curtains away when she made it there. It was a sunny day outside. She didn't fell nauseous at all this morning. When she was done looking out the window she walked over to her bag and looked for the ultrasound photo. After she found it, she looked at it and smiled. Just looking at the photo made her so happy. She then heard someone knock on the door and walked over to the door only too open it and saw her mom standing there.

"Mom? How did you know I was here?" Kim questioned in confusion.

"I asked the receptionist." Mrs. Possible told her. "Can I come in?" Mrs. Possible asked with hope.

Kim nodded and let her in. Mrs. Possible walked in to Kim's hotel room and looked around.

"I was wondering if you would like to eat breakfast with us?" Mrs. Possible asked as she sat down on the bed.

"With dad?" Kim asked with an irritated look on her face.

"No, he left work early." Mrs. Possible said quickly and then added. "But with me and the boys."

"Sure. Did you talk to him after I left?" Kim asked and sat down on the bed with her mom.

"I tried. He thinks that you are doing a mistake by keeping the baby." Mrs. Possible said. "He's afraid what the newspapers are going to write about you, and the reputation you will get if you keep the baby."

"I know there's going to be some mixed reactions from people when they find out that a crime fighter teenager is pregnant. But, I can handle the reputation, it's no big." Kim said and let out a heavy sigh and looked at the ultrasound photo.

"What do you have there?" Mrs. Possible asked and pointed at the photo.

Kim smiled and gave her mom the photo. "It's an ultrasound photo of my baby."

Mrs. Possible looked at the photo and saw the baby, or embryo. "So that's my future grandkid?" She asked with a smile on her face, and kissed Kim on the forehead. "When are you expecting?"

Kim nodded and smiled as she replied. "Sometime in March, next year."

"Well, let's hope that nothing bad happens during your pregnancy." Mrs. Possible said, shaking her head with a frown.

"Don't even say that." Kim said worried as she too frowned and eyed her mother seriously.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Possible said and hugged Kim.

"It's okay." Kim replied as she sighed and asked something else to change th subject. "Do you think dad will accept this one day?" Kim asked with hope.

"Of course, he will. He can't stay mad at you forever, one day he's going to accept all this." Mrs. Possible said with a knowing smile.

"I just hope he apologies to Ron." Kim said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Yeah, me too." Mrs. Possible said and got up from the bed. "But hurry up now. The boys are waiting."

"I have to get dressed first." Kim said and got up from the bed.

"I'll be waiting for you in the lobby." Mrs. Possible said and walked out of the room.

Kim walked over to her bags and grabbed some clothes and walked in to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Later that day, Kim met up with Ron at Bueno Nacho. Kim had taken a seat in their usual booth and waited for Ron to order the food. After a little while, Ron came over with two trays with food on. For Kim he had ordered nachos, a burrito, a naco and a soda. And to himself he had ordered two nachos, on for him and for Rufus, three nacos and two burritos.

"Thank you." Kim said with a smile on her face.

"It's not like you at all to eat that much." Ron said as he took a bite of his burrito. While Rufus dived into his box of nachos and started to eat it.

Kim just stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "If you already forgotten, I'm eating for two."

"Oh yeah, that's right. So how is our little Ron Junior today?" Ron asked with a grin on his face.

Kim raised an eyebrow again and shook her head. "Ron Junior? We are not calling our baby that." Kim said as she giggled.

"Rufus Junior?" Ron asked with hope as he looked down at Rufus.

"Yay." Rufus said, who was covered with cheese.

"Nope." Kim said while shaking her head still.

"What about Naco?" Ron asked as he went down his list of names.

"Seriously? No." Kim said, rolling her eyes. "We can decide a name when we find out about the gender."

"Fine, and when is that?" Ron asked and let out a sigh.

"When I'm three or four months or something along those lines…." Kim shrugged, and took a bite of her naco.

"That long? Man, I hate waiting." Ron complained as he started to eat his food.

"I know." Kim giggled.

"Anyway, I have some news to you." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Like what?" Kim asked.

"My parents let me have full control over the bank account." Ron told her.

"They did? How much money is it?" Kim asked, and took a sip of her soda.

"100 million dollars." Ron said with a big smile on his face.

When Kim heard this, she spit out a mouthful of soda on Ron's face. So, after she did that, Kim just sat there with her mouth wide open and stared at Ron while he wiped away the soda from his face. "One hundred and million dollars? Are you serious?" Kim asked loudly. And didn't even notice that people looked at them now.

"Kim, people are staring at us." Ron said and noticed the people who stared at them.

"Sorry." Kim whispered. "But, one hundred and million dollars?"

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either at first." Ron said.

"But please be careful with the money. I don't want you to walk around with that much money in your pockets or buy the most expensive thing you see." Kim said in a worried voice, remembering the first time he had control of a lot of money.

"KP, I promise that I won't go way overboard with the money again." Ron said as he gave her a serious look.

Kim shook her head and looked at Ron with thought. "That what you said last time, too. And you saw how that went."

"I know that you are worried on what I'm going to do with the money. But I promise you that it won't happen this time. I'm going to use the money on us." Ron said with a smile.

"If you say so." Kim let out a sigh of relief. She didn't really trust Ron with the money yet. Kim was worried that he was going to spend the money on everything.  
She had a little feeling that is was going to be a rerun again….

"We can finally move out from our parents houses and find a perfect house for us." Ron said with excitement in his voice.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"We can look at some houses tomorrow if you want?" Ron suggested.

"I can't I have to work tomorrow." Kim said and finished her nacho.

"Why? You can just quit your job now." Ron said without hesitation at the thought.

But Kim didn't reply to his answer and instead shot another question at him. "Did you quit your job?" Kim asked, folding her arms.

"No, not yet. But I'm going to." Ron told her. "You don't need a job when we have so much money to live for."

"I know, but I want to keep working until I get a maternity leave. I don't want to sit home all day and do nothing." Kim said.

"Fine, suit yourself." Ron said and took a bite of his burrito.

Kim had a little feeling that the naco royalties had changed Ron again. Because he wanted to quit his job so quickly and didn't hesitate it at all. Yes, he was right that they didn't need a job when they had 100 million dollars. But Kim wanted to earn her own money, she didn't want to get spoiled by Ron.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Ron sat on his room with his computer, and looked at some houses that was for sale in Middleton. He had already find a house that he really liked. It was a big brown modern house that was near the ocean. The house with two floors had three bedrooms, a walk-in closet, three bathrooms, an outdoor pool and a jacuzzi with a great view to the ocean. And an outdoor fireplace. That was the perfect house for them, he just knew it. He looked at the price of the house which costed $6.500.000 dollars. Which wasn't a bad price at all. He read the article and it said it was an open house today at 04.00 PM. He decided to go and look at the house later today. He couldn't take Kim with him since her shift ended at 06.00 PM. But he could surprise her that he had been to an open house. He looked down at Rufus who slept next to him.

"Hey, Rufus. Wake up" Ron said and poked him with his finger which made him to wake up.

The little rodent woke up and yawned. "What?" He squeaked and looked at Ron with tired eyes.

"Look, I found us a house. It has three bedrooms, which means that you can get your own bedroom." Ron said with a smile on his face and pointed his finger to the computer screen.

"Cool." Rufus said and gave him the thumb up.

"There is an open house later today, I'm going alone since Kim is working." Ron said and added. "I just hope I like the house when I see it with my own eyes."

He decided to go down and talk to his parents about the house he had found. Maybe one of them want to come with him? He found his parents on the kitchen sitting at the table where his dad was drinking coffee and his mom was feeding Hana.

"Brother." Hana said with a big smile on her face and stretched out her hands. "Up."

Ron smiled at his little sister and picked her up from the baby chair. He then pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down with Hana on his lap. He looked over at his parents. "Mom, dad. Can I talk to you?"

"Yes." Mr. Stoppable replied.

"I found a house on the internet that I really liked, and there is an open house today at 04.00 PM. And I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Ron asked with a hope.

"What about Kim?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"She's working." Ron said.

"I can come with you." Mr. Stoppable said. "What kind of house is it?"

"A modern house with two floors, three bedrooms and three bathrooms. it also has an outdoor pool, jacuzzi and an outdoor fireplace. And it's near the ocean with a badical view." Ron said with a big smile on his face.

"Sounds expensive." Mrs. Stoppable said and took a sip of her coffee.

Ron looked at them and shook his head. "For you, yes. But not for me."

"How much does it cost?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"6.500.000 dollars." Ron replied.

"Did you and Kimberly agree on a price?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"No." Ron said. "But I don't think she cares about the price."

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to her?" Mr. Stoppable suggested.

"Why should I talk to her? Kim said that it was okay for her that I can go look for a house without her, but we did not agree on a price." Ron told them.

"If you say so." Mr. Stoppable sighed.

"So are you still coming with me?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Mr. Stoppable nodded.

"Good." Ron said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Later that day, Ron and his Dad was on their way to the house he wanted to look at. They drove through a neighborhood which many rich people lived in. After a little while they stopped at a house that had a "For sale" sign next to it. And drove into the driveway and turned off the engine. Ron stepped out of the car, and his jaw dropped when he saw the house with his own eyes.

The house had big driveway, and a two-door garage which was attached to the house. They walked up to the front door, which was a wooden door with two big windows on each site. Ron pressed the door bell and waited for someone to answer. After a couple of seconds, a man with a black suit opened the door, which probably was the Real Estate agent of this house.

"Welcome, are you two potential buyers of this house?" The man asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am. But not him." Ron said, pointing to himself.

"That's good. My name is Andrew and I am the Real estate agent of this house." Andrew greeted them

"Nice to meet you, Andrew." Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Please, come inside. You and two other potential buyers are for the house tour." Andrew told him

Ron and his Dad walked inside the house. And his eyes widened when saw how the big entrance hall was, the walls were all white and the floors was brown, the ceiling had ceiling lamps. And to the right it was a stair that led up to the second floor. They followed Andrew in to the kitchen were the two other potential buyers sat and waited. A man with brown hair and a woman with blond hair.

The kitchen had a kitchen island in the middle of the room, the kitchen interior was all brown, which looked very nice. The windows faced out to the driveway.

Ron and his dad pulled out a chair and sat down and smiled to the woman and the man who sat right in front of them. The man and the woman were probably a couple. Ron noticed that the woman stared at him.

"You look familiar." The woman said still looking at Ron.

"Well, who do you think I am?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face.

"You are the guy that helps Kim Possible on her missions, right?" The woman asked.

"I'm her sidekick and boyfriend." Ron said. "But do you know my name?"

The blond woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Ron frowned and sighed. Why did no one remember his name? They should have remembered his name by now since it was him who saved Middleton from the alien invasion.

" So, are you and Kim buying a house together? I read in an article that she's going to college, Isn't that right?" The woman asked.

That question made Ron nervous. He didn't how to answer that. Even his dad got nervous at that question. Everybody knew that Kim was leaving for college in August, but because of the pregnancy, she couldn't. He knew that Kim wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret for a little while.

"Well, she is." Ron lied with a nervous smile on his face. And cast a quick look over to his dad "It's my parents that want to buy this house."

"We are?" Mr. Stoppable said and looked confused at Ron. And Ron nudged him in the elbow. "Yes, me and my wife are looking for a house now."

The woman looked over at Ron's dad and over to Ron again, who just sat there with a nervous smile. "Yeah, right." The blond woman said with a smirk on her face

Ron was about to say something but got interrupted by Andrew.

"Well, it's look like it's only you that want to look at the house today." Andrew said as he walked up to them. "Let me tell you about the house. On the first floor it has a kitchen, living room and bathroom. On the second floor there is three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The first bedroom is the master bedroom with its own bathroom and a walk-in closet, and the room has a balcony with a great view to the ocean. The two other bedrooms have a view to the ocean, too."

 _"A perfect place for Kim and the baby."_ Ron thought to himself.

"Any questions? Andrew asked as he looked at the potential buyers. But it looked like that no one had any questions. "Well, get up, and I will show you around."

As they got up Ron noticed something on the woman, when she walked around the table. He gulped nervously when he saw the woman was pregnant. And she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Never seen a pregnant woman before? Or do you just like to stare?" The woman asked rudely.

"Well..I…Uhm…" Ron stammered nervously and rubbed his neck. Mr. Stoppable nudged him with his elbow. "Yes, I have." Ron blurted out.

"Then why did you get so nervous all of a sudden when you saw me with a pregnant belly?" The woman asked with a smirk on her face.

"He just like to stare." Mr. Stoppable suddenly said. Ron just slapped his forehead and felt so embarrassed. 

* * *

After the house tour, Ron and the others were back on the kitchen. Ron liked everything about the house, but the thing he liked the most was the patio with the outdoor fireplace. Where he and Kim could spend a romantic evening together. He just hoped that Kim would like the house, like he did.

"So what do you think?" Andrew asked

Ron nudged his dad in his elbow again, so he could speak out. Because he told that woman that it was his dad that wanted the house, not him

"Er, I liked it." Mr. Stoppable said quickly.

"We both liked it." The man who was with the woman said.

"Good. Here is a pamphlet of the house. And my contact information" Andrew said and gave the pamphlet to Ron and the couple. "Any questions?

"Yes, does the furniture come with the house?" The man asked.

Andrew nodded. "Yes, it does."

"Cool." The man said

"Stay in contact if you want to buy the house." Andrew said and followed them outside.

"What did you think of the house, dad?" Ron asked with a smile on his face, as they waled over to the car. "This is the perfect place for me and Kim."

"I think it was a nice house, Ronald." Mr. Stoppable said. "But are you sure Kim would like it?"

"Of course she will." Ron said determined.

"I thought you said that Kim wasn't moving in here?" A female voice said.

Ron and his turned around and saw the couple standing behind them. Ron gulped and avoided eye contact.

"She's not. Well you see, Kim wants to have this house as a summer house." Ron lied and laughed nervously.

"I thought you said that it was your mom and dad that wanted this house?" The woman asked and raised an eyebrow.

"That's exactly what I said." Ron lied, still avoiding eye contact with her. "What I really meant, that me and Kim are going to use this as a summer house."

"Do you know what I think?" The woman said and pointed a finger to Ron. "I think it's you and Kim that is moving in here. And I don't think she's going to college at all, and that you are hiding something. Since you get nervous everytime when I mention Kim."

"Why do you ask so much about Kim? This is none of your business what Kim is doing." Mr. Stoppable said angrily.

"I'm a big fan of her, that's why I ask." She said in a rude voice, rolling her eyes. And grabbed her boyfriend hand and walked over to their car.

"I am so busted." Ron said worried. "Do you think she noticed something?"

"You have to be more careful, Ronald. You are a horrible liar, and you know that." Mr. Stoppable said angrily. "Let's just hope she didn't understand that Kim is pregnant."

"I'm sorry. She asked a lot of questions, and I didn't know what to answer her." Ron said.

"I know." Mr. Stoppable said and waked over to the car. "Hurry up, your mom is making dinner."

Ron sighed and walked over to the car and took a seat in the passenger seat. His turned the engine on and drove away. Ron was afraid that the woman would tell the media about Kim probably not going to college. And he hoped she didn't guess that Kim is pregnant. Kim was so going to blame him if this came out.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A big thanks to PossibleFan22 for beta reading.

* * *

 _Beep beep beep_

Kim woke up the next day to a familiar sound, it was the Kimmunicator. She groaned irritated at the sound. Kim and Ron hadn't been on a mission for over a month, and now Wade is calling her. She grabbed her wrist Kimmunicator on the night stand and answered him. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as Wade appeared on the screen.

"Kim, is it true that you are not going to College?" Wade asked with a confused look on his face.

"Did you have to wake m…." Kim stopped when she realized what Wade said. "Who told you that?

"It's all over on the comment section on your web site." Wade told her and added. "One of the comments says that you are not going to college because you are buying a house with Ron."

"What? I can't believe Ron told someone." Kim said angrily.

"So, you are not going to college?" Wade asked.

Kim sighed. "No"

"Why?" Wade asked.

Kim rubbed her neck and looked nervously at Wade. "Do you promise to not tell anybody?"

"Let me guess, you are pregnant, right?" Wade guessed with a smirk on his face.

Kim just looked at him with a surprised look. "How did you know?"

"I kind of figured it out when you told me that you are not going to college and moving in with Ron." Wade said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Thanks." Kim said with a smile on her face.

"But, you didn't want nobody to know about the college stuff yet?" Wade asked.

"No, and for some reason Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut." Kim said irritated

"Do you want me to answer the comments?" Wade asked.

"No, don't answer it. Just close it." Kim said and let out a sigh. "At least they only know about the college stuff, and not the pregnancy."

"Actually…." Wade said as he looked at his computer. "Now someone has commented that they speculate you being pregnant.

"Great, now I have to keep a low profile." Kim said, shaking her head.

"I can delete some of the comments that speculate the pregnancy and close the comments section." Wade suggested.

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a smile on her face.

"So, what are you going to about Ron?" Wade asked.

"He is coming over later today, and then he's going to feel my sixteen style of kung Fu." Kim said angrily.

"I don't think violence will sort things out." Wade said.

"I know." Kim sighed. "But I have to go now. Talk you later."

"Yeah, anyway congratulation on the pregnancy." Wade smiled.

"Thank you." Kim smiled, and the screen of the Kimmunicator went black.

As the screen went black, Kim smile faded away. She was so angry at Ron now, he promised that he wouldn't tell someone. Of course, she knew he wasn't good with secrets, but he could have keep this as a secret. And even worse, it was now speculations about her being pregnant, she had to keep a low profile now. Ron was coming over later today, and she was going to ask him about it. Kim got up from the bed and decided to take a shower just to clear her head.

* * *

Later that day, Kim sat on the bed watching TV when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She turned the TV off and got up from the bed. She walked over to the door only too open it and saw Ron standing there, with a big smile on his face. Kim frowned at his smile.

"Hi, KP." Ron said, and leaned over and tried to kiss her, but she backed away. Ron looked at her with a confused look. "Is everything alright?"

"Did you tell someone about me not going to college?" Kim asked angrily, folding her arms.

"What? No, I didn't." Ron said

"Don't lie to me. It's all over on the comment section on my web site. Saying that I'm not going to college because I'm buying a house with you." Kim told him, still angry. "You can't even keep your mouth shut about me."

"Listen to me, I didn't tell anybody." Ron said. "I went to an open house yesterday, and of course I met a nosy fan of you that asked if we are moving in together."

"And what did you answer?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uhm. I just told her it was my parents that was looking for a house." Ron said nervously and rubbed his neck.

"I can see that you are not telling the whole truth." Kim said.

Ron gulped and laughed nervously. "She then overheard me and my dad, say that this is the perfect house for us." Ron said and added. "I told her that you wanted the house as a summerhouse, and then she had a feeling that you are not going to college at all."

Kim just looked at him and slapped her forehead. "You are just so stupid sometimes. Couldn't you just tell her that the house was for you?" Kim said.

Ron felt he got tears in his eyes when Kim called him stupid, just like her dad did the other day. Kim had never called him stupid. He avoided eye contact with her and looked down on his shoes. "I-I don't know. I got nervous and I didn't know what to say." Ron said in a low voice.

Kim noticed that Ron cried and rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, Ron. Grow up and be a man." Kim said strictly.

" I am a man, haven't you seen my Bar mit…."

"RON." Kim interrupted him.

"Sorry."

"Do you know what even worse about this?" Kim asked angrily.

"No?" Ron asked.

"That people now speculate that I'm pregnant, I don't want people to know about this yet." Kim said.

"So, what? It's just speculations, just use sweater and people won't notice." Ron said.

"Good idea, Ron. Let's wear a sweater, I'm sure no one will notice." Kim said with sarcasm.

"Was that sarcasm?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it was." Kim said.

"Well, if you don't want people to notice yet, then you shouldn't use tank tops anymore." Ron said and studied her body.

"So, you think I'm fat?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron gulped nervously and avoided eye contact with her. "Uhm no, that's not what I meant." He said

"Oh yes, that's exactly what you meant." Kim said angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Please don't hurt me." Ron said and raised up his hands in defense.

Kim rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just didn't like your comment about me getting me fat." Kim said.

"I just said you shouldn't wear tank tops anymore." Ron said.

"Do you even hear yourself talk sometimes?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Ron said and looked at her with a confused look

"Whatever. Ron, I don't think this is a good idea anymore." Kim said, shaking her head.

"About what? Is it because you are getting f….? that your belly will grow?" Ron corrected himself

"No, it's not that. I don't think we are ready to be parents yet." Kim said.

"What? Kim, come on. We have already been through this." Ron said and grabbed her hands. "I know what I did was very stupid of me, and I should have handled the situation better, but you can't change your mind for that."

Kim sighed and let go of his hands and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Why do you want this baby so much?"

"It might sound a little cheesy, but when I first saw our baby on the ultrasound I fell in love with it, and now I can't wait to see it. I'm looking forward to hold the baby in my arms for the first time, learning it how to walk and talk. Like I did with Hana." Ron said as he walked over to the bed and sat down with her. "And I know you fell in love with the baby, too."

"Oh, Ron. I don't know what to say." Kim said as she almost teared up. "But I thought you couldn't see the baby on the ultrasound?"

"That was on the computer, but not on the photo the Doctor printed out for us." Ron told her and lay his arm around her shoulder. "Do you still want to keep the baby?"

"Maybe." Kim said and removed his arm from her shoulder. "I'm still angry at you."

"Well, maybe this would change your mind." Ron said and gave her the pamphlet of the house.

"What is this?" Kim asked and looked at the pamphlet.

"The house I looked at yesterday. It's perfect for us." Ron said with a smile on his face.

Kim skimmed through the pages and gave the pamphlet back to Ron. "What's so special about it?" Kim asked.

"You didn't even look through the pages." Ron said.

"I read the first page, three bedroom and three bathrooms." Kim said.

"The master bedroom has a walk-in closet." Ron said and showed the page to her.

"Interesting…." Kim said and didn't even look at the page.

"Come on Kim, be a little enthusiastic." Ron said and looked at Kim.

"Nice big house." Kim said, showing no interest at the house.

"Okay, since you obviously are still angry at me, I think I leave." Ron said and got up from the bed and gave her pamphlet. "You can look through the pages, and think about it, but not too long."

"Sure." Kim sighed.

Ron gave a quick kiss on Kim's cheek, and walked out of the hotel room.

Kim looked at the pamphlet Ron gave her and saw through the pages. It looks like the house have everything, a pool, jacuzzi, a patio with an outdoor fireplace. Did they even need all that? She went back to the first page again and looked at price, 6,500,000 dollars? Well, Ron had the money to it. Kim closed the pamphlet and threw it on the floor. Kim got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom and looked at her belly in the mirror, she noticed that her belly had grown a little, but not that much. Ron was right, people will notice that she had gained a few pounds if she still used tank tops. Kim sighed, all she could think about now was the speculations of her being pregnant.


End file.
